lyra high school days
by jeshaki1
Summary: "oh mom i thought high school was going to be diffrent but i never expected something like this ... why me ? i thought this only happens in anime shows not in real life ...
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR THE CHARACTERS AND DON'T SPAM MY WORK I AM NEW AT THIS I AM NOT AS TALANTED AS OTHERE PEOPLE BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST ! THANK YOU J AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND PLEASE BE NICE AND I DO EXCEPT IDEAS AND I HAVEN'T DECIDED ON A COUPLE BUT IF YOU WANT LYRA TO BE WITH SOMEONE JUST LEAVE A REVIEW THAT SAYS THE COUPLE YOU WANT from Ethan , blue(or green which you prefer to call him ) , red ,silver THE COUPLE WITH THE HIGHEST RATE WILL B TOGETHER 3 THANK YOU ! Joh and normal p.o.v will be black and lyra words will be brown and ethan color will be bright green same goes for the rest of the boys red will be the color red same blue will be blue and silver will be silver I'll try to get this color but if not it will be teal THANK YOU ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong> Watch out here comes ethan !<strong>

Hi my name is kotone but I prefer to be called lyra , Today is my first day in poke high . I don't know anyone here but my brother will be coming from the unova region soon . I been living by myself since last year when my mother died in an acedent and my brother wanted to move from this place because there are to many memories but I wanted to stay and we fought over that but he said that he would come back when he is stronger he is the unova champian and I am the jhoto champian I was going to challenge the kanto region but I have to go to school my brother sent me 2 pokemon from the unova region which are oshowatt and zorua . Oshowatt is now a samurott .

** LYRA P.O.V**

I need to hurry up or I am going to be late for the first day ! "Omph ow my head hurts " what did I hit this time ? " hey ! Watch where your going ! " I looked up and saw two silver eyes glaring at me . I said sorry and left I barely made it on time . After class I went to launch there is were my problem began it started with when I had no where to sit when …. YO ! Someone screamed in my ear " MY NAMES ETHAN ! " WHATS YOURS ? " um well the names lyra- " HEY GUYS MEET MY NEW FRIEND LYRA ! I was dumb founded "umm when did we become friends exactly ?" " YOU GUYS MAKE ROOM SHE SITTING WITH US !" I looked over to where he was shouting at and I only saw guys no girls what so ever in that table but what sucked even more was that the rude guy I met earlier was sitting there glaring at me as if come here and I beat you up . I just turned pale while I was out of it this ethan drag me over there I came to and I started to struggle and when we were close to the table I grabbed on to a pole for dear life and ethan started to pull me from my waist everyone by now was staring at us so I did what anyone would do I grabbed him by the arms and got close and when I saw he was confused I let go and ran to the open window and he was right behind me so I jump through the window and landed on a tree branch and looked back to see his shocked face and I turn and left . " ohh dam that ethan thanx to him I didn't get a chance to eat my bento ( JAPANESE LUNCH ) I got to class and to my dismay ethan was there . "LYRAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~ !" he came at me really fast I barely made it . But again as I said before I had no choice but to sit next to him ( oh brother come home faster I don't think I'll make it with out you )-After school-

" sigh school is finally over but I didn't make a single frien-" " NO YOU HAVE ME AS A FRIEND !" that voice it can't …..

Cliff hanger lol but if you have ideas for the next chapter or for a pacific couple just tell me I really like it when people give me ideas I will be sure to give you the credit you deserve thank you J and when I make comments or define a word my color will be rose thank you sorry of the colors don't show i am new at this thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello thank you for reading my story i got this idea from ouran highschool host club i recomend you watch it i don't own pokemon nor the characters and speacil thax to who am i again**

* * *

><p>Last time where we left off in Lyra's high school days " sigh school is finally over but I didn't make a single frien-" " NO YOU HAVE ME AS A FRIEND !" that voice it can't …<p>

**The Heart of gold**

i turned back and saw ethan holding two ice cream cones " Yo lyra I thought that you didn't eat a thing in brake so I thought I buy you a ice cream cone hope you like chocolate !" he handed me the ice cream cone " Whose fault do you think it was!" i said in anger while looking at my ice cream ethan looked down sad "-sigh- but thank you ethan it was really nice of you to bring me a snack and yah I do like chocolate" he looked up at me and I just smiled my best smile ever what can I do this guy is persistent he does not take no as an answer . " And I guess your right I did make a new friend with a heart made of gold hahaha !" when I looked back at him he had watery eyes " hic hic Lyra you mean that ? Hic" - I patted his head - " Yeah ethan I mean it just don't make me say it again its embarrassing to say got that and by the way why are you fallowing me ? " I swear in less than a second he got up and was done crying and said " oh I walk this way back to new bark town I just moved there a while ago and you ? Are stalking me to my house because your madly in love with me ?" " in your dreams ethan , so which house are you moving into ? " ( I wonder if it's the house beside mine ?) " oh it's beside a house by the lake why '' " Oh well then that makes us neighbors starting today ?" "REALLY THAT'S AWSOME LYRA THIS MEANS WERE GOING TO BE LIKE BEST of FRIENDS" " well ethan you see I'm 15 and your 15 I just met you so it doesn't make us childhood frien-" " ALMOST LIKE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS !"

** LYRA"S POV **

Literally this guy does not listen to a word I say does he ! but he is a good friend to be around with mom he doesn't care what people say about him I can tell he has a heart made of gold because nothing hurts him and he's always has a grin on his face . I wonder how may friends I'm going to make and I wonder how much trouble I'm getting into oh mom I just wish that I make at least 10 female friends but for right now I'm okay like this ..

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter was short but next time lyra meets silver ! What will silver do and will he accept lyra as a friend ? Wait for the next chapter to find out <strong> **but till then keep on sending your favorite** **couple and if you have any ideas for silver and lyra just say so on the box of review thank you !**


	3. a small story red and leaf

Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to write but this was a request so it's a small story for red and leaf ( girl) kky well hope you enjoy and this has nothing to do with the story lyra high school days enjoy i own nothing from pokemon

* * *

><p><strong>REDS<strong> **p.o.v**

I was heading to mount silver like I always do because it's the only place were I can be alone with out the fan girls and people wanting to battle me … it's the same thing every day someone has the guts to come up the mount silver and battle me but some don't even make it to where I am and go back others make it and get scared and run away and some have guts and battle me but they lose . It got boring after a while so I just stayed there until I run low on supplies . I was heading up there when I passed lyra ( hey I have to include her don't worry she is not the main char. In this miny fic ) she said " hi red -sempi how are you doing ?" I just nodded …. ( I'm bored lyra and you ) lyra : "I'm doing well I am planning to go and challenge the sinnoh league and I see not many challengers now a days is there red -sempi well I have to go I'm doing prof. oak a favor today ! Its a lot of fun wanna come ?" ….. ( thank you but not today lyra ) "oh okay I see well expect another battle with me and prepare to loose ! …. ( I'll be looking forward to it and this time I will win ) lyra said " lets see who wins !" and then she left . She was the only trainer I like to battle a lot its either I challenge her or she challenges me "RED-SEMPI !" I turned around and saw lyra running back . I gave her a confused look " red huff sem huff pi there was a girl looking for you a while ago and went to mount silver to look for you I haven't seen her come back she had green eyes and brown hair and I heard a scream coming form mount silver -( wait that's leaf shes talking about I didn't hear the rest because I ran to mount silver ) lyra just blink " sigh he'll be okay sorry leaf I had to lie about the last part but red loves you and you love him I had to do something about hopefully you wont yell at me when you come down … sigh what I do for love ..

**L****EAFS****P.O.V **

sigh lyra-chan did she forget to tell red that I' m here - I heard foot steps and heard a voice yell my name and turned around and saw red and before I could say a word he hug me really tight I blushed he said " baka leaf what were you thinking of coming up here alone its dangerous up here …" ( I got mad because red still thought I was still the weak little girl I wasn't I am stronger now and I can take care of my- ) I stop my thoughts when I heard red say " I got scared when lyra told me you went up here and haven't return I thought something bad happen to you I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you leaf " ( wait LYRA ! I swear I am going to-! red kissed me on the lips it was tender though passionate at the same time ( I'm going to let this one go ) I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back I felt warm even though we were in the cold we pulled a part for air and I said " red I love you " red smiled and blushed and said I love you too

After that we were together always and I couldn't ask for more

* * *

><p>Sorry if it wasn't that romantic but I hope you like it I will update the real third chapter soon but till the bye<p> 


End file.
